Cause you're amazing
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: L'amour est une chose compliquée. Surtout quand on aime son frère jumeau.


Genre : Yaoi, chamallow  
>Pairing : BillxTom, on change pas une équipe qui gagne.<br>Blablatage : ce texte est basé sur Just the Way You Are de Bruno Mars. J'ai beau pas spécialement écouter, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose. Enfin bref, tout le mérite des phrases en italique revient à lui.

* * *

><p>J'entends de faibles coups contre la porte de ma chambre, puis le bruit de la poignée qu'on abaisse. Bill passe sa tête dans l'encadrement.<p>

**« Tom ? Je peux venir ?  
><strong>**- Bien sûr »**

Il entre complètement, referme doucement la porte et se dirige vers mon lit. Je replie les couvertures pour qu'il puisse se glisser dedans.

**« J'arrive pas à dormir dans l'autre chambre.  
><strong>**- à ce point ?  
><strong>**- Je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit. Et je meurs de froid. Pourtant le chauffage fonctionne, et j'ai une couverture polaire »**

Je le sens frissonner. Nous étions déjà proches, au vu de l'étroitesse de mon lit, mais je me colle à lui pour le réchauffer. Il est glacé.

**« Allez, essaye de dormir, frérot.  
><strong>**- Merci. Bonne nuit »**

Je le sens se blottir contre moi encore plus. Ses tremblements diminuent puis s'arrêtent complètement, et je comprends qu'il s'est endormi. Je cache mon visage dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément, me laissant porter par son odeur, mélange de lys et de vanille. Je profite de son contact. Bien sûr, Bill est moi sommes très proches. Mais on ne le sera jamais assez pour moi. J'aimerais l'avoir toutes les nuits contre moi, sa peau collée à la mienne. J'aimerais pouvoir l'enlacer, et lui dire je t'aime. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'embrasser …  
><em>His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me …<em>

…

J'entends comme des petits tapotements, près de moi. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et relève la tête. Je vois Bill, dos à moi, son natel dans les mains, pianotant sur le clavier tactile, d'où le tapotement qui m'a réveillé. Je laisse ma tête retomber lourdement, ayant l'intention de me rendormir. Bill se tourne vers moi.

**« Coucou.  
><strong>**- B'jour. Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?  
><strong>**- une petite heure.  
><strong>**- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levé ?  
><strong>**- Pas envie. Et même si je le voulais, j'aurais pas pu »**

Je vois son sourire et comprends que mes bras s'étaient refermés autour de sa taille pendant la nuit. Je le libère et me redresse. Bill éclate soudain de rire.  
><em>His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy … <em>

**« Quoi ?  
>- J'ai bien dormi, j'ai eu chaud. Et surtout, ta tête au réveil est impayable. Je crois que je vais venir m'installer dans ta piaule.<br>****- Quand tu veux, frérot. »**

On se lève tous les deux. Bill me prend dans ses bras rapidement et sort de ma chambre. Je prépare mes habits pour aujourd'hui et file sous la douche. Je me lave rapidement, évitant de mouiller mes tresses. J'ai franchement la flemme de passer presque autant de temps que Bill dans la salle de bains à les sécher. Dès que j'ai passé mon pantalon, laissant mon T-shirt sur mon bureau à l'entrée de ma chambre, je rejoins Bill. Il est en boxer, ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos, devant son lit. Sur celui-ci, plusieurs tenues étaient posées. Je le rejoins et le prend dans mes bras, encerclant ses épaules

**« Je ne sais pas quoi mettre.  
>- Comme d'habitude. Ne te complique pas. Tu seras incroyablement beau.<br>- Tu sais que je ne te crois pas. Tu dis ça juste pour que je me dépêche. »  
><strong>  
><em>I know I know, <em>_when__ I compliment __him__, __he __won't __believe__ me  
><em>_And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see …_

**« Non. Je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne te mentirais jamais. Mais si vraiment ça peut t'aider, je préfère celle-là »**

Je lui montre la tenue la plus à gauche, composée d'un jeans bleu foncé et délavé sur les cuisses, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche toute simple. Il tourne sa tête, m'embrasse sur la joue, et s'échappe de mes bras pour attraper le jeans et la chemise. Je le laisse s'habiller et se préparer tandis que je descends à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Et surtout boire un grand café bien chaud. Même si je suis étonnamment éveillé ce matin, j'en ai besoin pour tenir la journée.  
>J'avale la dernière gorgée de mon café en me levant quand j'entends mon frère arriver. Je mets ma tasse dans l'évier et me retourne. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Bill est devant moi, portant les habits que je lui ai conseillés, une ceinture en cuir avec une boucle en forme d'aigle, du maquillage mettant ses yeux en valeur, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres.<br>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while…  
><em>J'avale difficilement ma salive, et essaye de reprendre une respiration normale.

**« Ouah. J'avais raison, Tu es magnifique comme ça.  
><strong>**- Tu parles. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien. J'ai beau avoir tout essayé, ils ne veulent pas rester comme je leur demande. Je vais devoir les attacher.  
><strong>**- De toute manière, ils sont mouillés. Laisse-les sécher d'abord. Au pire je t'aiderais »**

Je lui sers une tasse de café. Il s'installe à coté de moi, me prend dans ses bras rapidement et prend sa tasse. Nous déjeunons tranquillement, sans parler. Mais le silence ne nous gêne pas. Dès qu'il a fini, Bill monte chercher son fer à lisser qu'il branche au salon, tandis que je finis rapidement et débarrasse la table.  
>Je le rejoins, et m'assieds sur le dossier du canapé. Bill s'installe entre mes jambes. Je me saisis du fer et commence à lisser ses cheveux. Sans me jeter des fleurs, je deviens un pro en lissage. Je le fais de plus en plus vite, et de mieux en mieux surtout. Dès que j'ai finis, je passe le fer à Bill. Je m'amuse à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux.<p>

**« Ma frange m'énerve déjà.  
><strong>**- Ta coupe est parfaite comme ça. Et ta frange est bien, ça retombe juste comme il faut. »**

_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without his trying …_

Je me laisse glisser derrière lui, et continue de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux, je ne me lasse pas de les toucher. Je sens des frissons le parcourir. Il s'appuie contre moi, m'obligeant à arrêter et prend mes mains dans les siennes. J'en profite pour l'entourer de mes bras, gardant nos mains liées.  
>Bill ne saura jamais à quel point je me sens bien comme ça, collé à lui. Je me laisse aller, toutes mes peurs s'envolent. Il n'y a que lui qui me fait ressentir ces choses. Il est si exceptionnel.<p>

'_Cause you're amazing just the way you are … _


End file.
